


A Feisty One

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Scratching, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Bull leaned in to companionably press his shoulder against Johnny’s. “Hey, Johnny?”Johnny hummed, not taking his eyes off the scuffle he was busy trying to erase.“Did you write down already who you want- you know.” He stopped for a moment to throw him a glance. “For your heat?”
Relationships: Johnny Martin/Bull Randleman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	A Feisty One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laura for betareading this <3  
> Written for the maritombola of LDF, (prompt: "Can I?" "No.") and the LLSS meme (prompt: Johnny loves how Bull can hold him down and do whatever he likes to Johnny.)

They said omegas should have put down the name of one or two alphas that could help them through hormone-induced problems, be that a true heat or the usual ups and downs, and the swings of moods that the army expected from them.

Even though most omegas enlisted in the army thought it was the most hypocritical thinking - since it was the alphas that were constantly wanting to fight and getting angry and dangerous even to the others soldiers - none complained. Most of them didn’t feel like they could, and nobody wanted for the brass to change their minds over leaving them the ability to choose who they wanted by their side through heat.

Johnny knew exactly who he wanted by his side, had known since maybe the third week at Toccoa, when he had had to admit at least to himself that he really liked Bull. The man was imposing and yet gentle, almost nurturing to the other enlisted men.

It was almost a dream come true for an omega. But Johnny knew he couldn’t just ask his friend “oh yeah, by the way, would you like to fuck me?” He also knew that he should wait and see if Bull would still want him after knowing him better. And would still want to stick to his side after knowing what kind of hot headed, fighting omega Johnny was even through heat.

Most alphas would have walked away from someone like him, especially when they could easily find an omega that got off instead on being submissive and opening their legs at the first whiff of alpha in the air.

Not even two months later, he was surprised when Bull broached the subject himself.

They were polishing their boots, sitting side by side on Bull’s bed, alone in the barracks but for a couple guys loudly snoring a few beds away.

Bull leaned in to companionably press his shoulder against Johnny’s. “Hey, Johnny?”

Johnny hummed, not taking his eyes off the scuffle he was busy trying to erase.

“Did you write down already who you want- you know.” He stopped for a moment to throw him a glance. “For your heat?”

Johnny stilled his movements, surprised, trying not to hold his breath even as he turned his eyes on his friend. “Not yet, why?”

Bull shrugged, looking uneasy and a little flushed, and he slanted a look towards the door of the barracks before clearing his throat. “Just- yeah, just thinking ‘bout it.” He frowned down at the boot he was working at. “Don’t want you to end up with a shitty alpha. One that wouldn’t take care of you good, you know. You deserve the best.”

Johnny felt a rush of pleasure fill him up and he let a smile curl at his lips. “You offering, Bull?”

“If you want,” Bull whispered, his gaze snapping briefly from Johnny’s eyes to his lips and up once more. “If you don’t know who else-”

Johnny stopped him with a shake of his head, leaning in to press their shoulders together in return. He took a deep breath, trying to find the words, before nodding slightly. “I was thinking about you, Bull. Honestly, there aren’t many I’d trust more than you,” he admitted softly, not wanting to be heard and almost fearing Bull would pull back.

But he didn’t have anything to worry about by the way Bull looked surprised at first and then sincerely happy, a smile spreading on his lips while his pleased scent filled the air, good and reminding Johnny of ripe apples.

“I’m just- I’m not that easy in heat,” he had to admit even as he tried to scoot a little closer to his friend, hoping that wasn’t what would have driven him away.

Bull snorted softly, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Are you ever easy, Johnny?”

“No, I mean it.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m-” He threw a look around, wanting to make sure they hadn’t missed somebody getting in as they were lost in their little world. It was a little easier to explain himself if he wasn’t looking back at Bull, he found. “I’m not that easy. I start wanting to fight, especially if there are alphas around. Like- I need them to prove themselves to me first. That’s why I thought of you. I trust you. And I know if it comes to it you can-” He swallowed, feeling a shiver run down his spine at the mere thought of it. “I know you can keep me down,” he whispered, voice suddenly hoarse.

There was an intake of breath and a sudden whiff of arousal in the air and the quickest glance towards his friend told him Bull had not only understood what he meant, but apparently liked the thought as much as Johnny did. It was in the way his pupils were blown, how he was breathing a little quicker, leaning more towards Johnny.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Johnny breathed, desperately tempted to drop his boot and scoot over until he was sitting on his friend’s lap.

He traced with his eyes the bobbing of Bull’s Adam’s apple and found himself licking his lips in anticipation when Bull moved one hand to the small of his back, the pressure of his fingers almost pulling him closer.

“Want an alpha to hold you down?” Bull asked, voice low and hoarse.

Johnny could just bet he had a bulge in his pants, but he didn’t want to tear his eyes off Bull’s face, not now that he could almost see his own lust for the other reflected at him.

“Yes. Just fight me there. Pin me down and fuck me,” he whispered.

Bull let out a groan, the scent of his arousal almost suffocating, before he dived down to press their mouths together and kiss Johnny hard and deep, not a trace of hesitation anymore in the way he pushed his tongue past the seam of Johnny’s lips to trace the inside of his mouth. Johnny trembled in his hold and opened up for him, returning the kiss even as he hoped nobody would walk on them, not in that moment, not with the chance they woud need just a sniff to know how wet Johnny was, how ready to fuck him Bull was right then and there, waiting for the heat be damned.

***

Germany was beautiful and it was the closest they had come to being at home after months - years, really - of fighting and fearing being killed at one moment or another. They still feared being killed from time to time, but the fear was muted, seemingly almost forgotten as they relaxed and enjoyed being an occupational force for once.

Still, the chance a pocket of resistance would try and hit them was real enugh that Bull felt dread wash over him the moment Perconte rushed into his room, out of breath and a little wide eyed.

“Bull! It’s Johnny!”

Bull felt all the air in his lungs leave him as he jumped to his feet befor he even thought about it. “Is he hit? Where is he?” he asked with his arms already back in his shirt, almost trampling over Perconte in his haste to reach Johnny.

“No- he- Bull!”

Only the urgency in Perconte’s voice made him stop, confusion pulling at his brow at hearing he wasn’t hit and yet still had had something happen to him.

“He’s in heat,” Perconte said in a much lower voice, looking up and down the hallway as if he didn’t want for others to hear. As if Bull could care less.

The relief of knowing Johnny wasn’t in any real danger washed over Bull so hard he felt his knees almost give out from under him. He let his shoulders relax, slumping back against the door frame. Heat he could handle.

“For Christ-”

“No, no, Bull. He’s bad!” Perconte looked at him with wide eyes, nodding and grabbing at his elbow to try and make him move once more. “He’s bad, never seen him like that! You have to go in there!”

That was enough to bring the worry back, and Bull led the way at a brisk pace, Perconte almost jogging to keep up with him.

“Roe is with him- or at least outside his room: Johnny almost bit his head off!”

“Oh God,” Bull mumbled, starting to see where the problem was. “Roe ain’t even an alpha himself!” He shook his head, swearing a blue streak at his friend for not calling him as soon as he had noticed the first hints of his heat incoming.

After all, they had been waiting for years, the heat delayed probably by the stress Johnny constantly lived under. It was a testament to how much better the place they were now was compared to any other they had been living in up until then that the heat was finally back. But they should have prepared better for the far off chance of the heat, he should have at least taken a billet not so far from Johnny.

He should have known better, he reprimanded himself, twisting his lips at finding the hallway outside Johnny’s room crowded by alphas and betas worried about the omega barricated inside.

Roe was the one closest to the door, luckily, keeping the others behind himself even as he tried to gently talk Johnny into opening the door. While he looked relieved the moment Bull stepped beside him outside the door, he just shrugged at Bull pointedly frowning down at Roe’s bloody hand.

“He really doesn’t want anybody in there,” Roe informed him with a sigh, holding the injured hand with the sane one. “But the more he waits, the worse the fever is gonna get.”

“I’ll take care of it, Doc.” Bull nodded, waving for him and the others to move back before he knocked at the door.

“Who’s that?” Johnny snarled from inside.

“Johnny, it’s me, Bull.” He waited for Johnny to say anything, or for him to open the door, but no answer was forthcoming, so he knocked again on the wood. “Can I?”

“No.”

Bull blinked at the harsh tone and the denial of what he knew Johnny must have wanted. Except, he berated himself a moment later, he should have known better.

***

Johnny was melting. Stripping down to his undershirt and underwear seemed to have been for nothing, his body overheated and sweaty, his skin clammy and in certain places almost sticky. He huffed, pinching the fabric with two fingers and pulling it away from his skin with a grimace of disgust and a wet sound.

He could vaguely hear the murmuring of people outside his door, farthest from the gentle voice of the beta asking him to let him in - as if Johnny might have let someone in that talked as if fearing Johnny was made of glass at the moment. He probably felt a little too smug for how easy it had been to sink his teeth in the beta’s hand, but it was his heat, his rules.

He hadn’t even had to think to deny the next voice that came around to ask him to open the door, still focused on his discomfort while he leaned back against the door, keeping it from opening and the others from invading his space.

Suddenly he almost flew across the room, the door springing open behind him when Bull barged in.

Johnny was left gaping in shock at the alpha that looked him up and down, more assessing him than truly lusting over him. Which was strange in and of itself, given the fact Johnny was pretty sure he was pouring out pheromones like crazy.

Bull gave him a little nod. “Johnny.”

Under Johnny’s gaze Bull simply grabbed a chair and pushed it under the doorknob to make sure it woud stay closed.

The moment Bull lowered his defences, daring to turn his eyes off him, Johnny jumped him with all of his ferocity.

Bull let out a shout at finding Johnny suddenly on his back, his friend having jumped him to sink his teeth in Bull's shoulder with a snarl. Before he could stop to think more about it, Bull shrugged Johnny off him. He tried to at least, since Johnny didn't seem intentioned to let go of him until Bull was out of there.

He grabbed Johnny by an arm, turning towards the bed to throw Johnny on it, watching him bounce over the mattress a couple times before Johnny surprised him by actually smiling.

But no matter how much Johnny liked Bull's scent, no matter how enticing it was, he didn't really want to make things easier for him. He wanted for Bull to fight him all the way, show he deserved to have Johnny under him.

"Johnny, stay calm-"

Johnny sprang on him once more, snarling and growling at Bull, trying to scratch at his face before Bull grabbed at both his wrists, pushing him back until the back of Johnny's knees hit the edge of the mattress and the two of them tumbled onto it.

The moment Bull pinned him down on the mattress, Johnny let out a gasp. He felt a rush of slick drip out of him, soaking his useless underwear. He let his legs fall open for the alpha keeping him down, hard and aching to be touched even as he tried straining his neck to bite at Bull’s chin and lips. He ceased all attempts to bite him with a whine of desire only when Bull shifted his weight to keep a hold of Johnny’s wrists with just one hand, freeing the other one to manage ripping Johnny’s clothes off him.

He closed his eyes in pure bliss at the way Bull’s fingers dragged over his body, circling his nipples with the tips of his fingers, grazing his knuckles down the line of hair that led to Johnny’s groin. As much as Johnny wanted for Bull to touch his hard cock though, Bull seemed to keep himself away from it, teasing him and driving him crazy with desire.

Bull inhaled deeply above him, letting his eyes roam all over Johnny. “Smells so good, Johnny…” he murmured in awe.

“Want you,” Johnny moaned, looking at him with heat in his gaze.

Bull hummed and finally touched Johnny’s cock, brushing the back of his fingers to the underside of it.

“Bull-”

Bull sighed deeply and let go of Johnny to strip off his clothes once it was clear that Johnny had ceased his fighting. As soon as he moved away, kneeling between Johnny’s thighs, Johnny sat up as if pushed by a spring.

Bull let out a surprised gasp when Johnny bit down on his shoulder, roughly in the same spot he had already tried to chew on before. Swearing, Bull grabbed at Johnny’s black hair and tugged hard at them to pull Johnny back and off him. He barely had time to consider it had probably been too hard, but before he could truly worry whether he had hurt Johnny, the omega let out what Bull could only describe as a purring from the back of his throat, moaning and keening.

Johnny licked his lips wantonly, his eyes riveted on Bull, and Bull groaned softly at that sight.

He leaned down to kiss Johnny, instinctively knowing Johnny wouldn’t hurt him again while Bull still had a hold on him. And in fact Johnny closed his eyes in a show of trust and opened up for him right away, returning Bull’s kiss with the same heat. Bull groaned into the kiss as Johnny started blindly tearing off his clothes, impatient to get Bull out of his uniform as fast as possible.

Johnny drank in the sounds that Bull made, the scent of the alpha’s arousal stoking the heat of his fever. He brought one hand between them to take hold of Bull’s cock, shivering at feeling the weight of it, how his fingers couldn’t even close completely around it.

He wanted that thick cock inside of him, he wanted Bull to push him down and fuck him hard, forcing him to take all he had to give.

“Fuck me,” he begged when Bull leaned back, breaking the kiss without letting go of Johnny’s hair, keeping him with his head tilted back, his long neck bared to the alpha’s gaze.

Bull nodded at him, his lips red and spit shiny, his scent so thick with arousal that Johnny could barely breathe through it. He didn’t move at first when Bull got up from the bed, and that was all Bull needed to grab him and none too gently flip Johnny belly-down on the mattress.

He gasped at the new position, surprised and quite turned on at that display of strength, even if it was nothing compared to the rush of desire he felt as soon as Bull placed one hand on the middle of his back, bodily pushing him down and keeping him still exactly where he was.

Johnny moaned loudly and spread his thighs for the alpha, his cock twitching where it was pressed between his body and the mattress. There was suddenly nothing but him and the alpha behind him in his world, all his focus pulled to the man dominating him into submission. The last lucid corner of his brain cheered at the confirmation that he had been right to ask Bull to take care of him, that the man was exactly the alpha he needed, strong and gentle and able to pin him down and force him to take his knot.

“Yes,” he whined at hearing the rustling noise of clothes being pulled aside, the thumping of Bull’s boots falling to the floor when his alpha kicked them off.

He swallowed and tried arching his back to the best of his abilities despite Bull keeping him down. He did his best to look enticing to the alpha, presenting him his ass, his slick dripping asshole ready for the alpha to take.

“Christ almighty, Johnny,” Bull swore with his voice filled with awe.

Johnny closed his eyes with a long whine at the touch of Bull’s fingers on his opening, the man caressing him almost reverently. He had wanted it for so long, since way before the start of his heat. He had wanted it for years, if he had to be honest, probably since he had made friends with Bull and found out how well they clicked together.

“You’re gonna love it, Johnny. I’m gonna make it so good for you,” Bull promised in a whisper behind him, taking Johnny’s breath away by slowly pushing two fingers past the rim of his muscles and deep inside of him.

Johnny moaned loudly, desperately trying to push back and ride Bull’s fingers, loving the drag and burn of them inside as Bull opened him up for his cock.

“Yes-” He gasped, tensing when Bull grazed his prostate. “All for you, alpha,” he groaned softly, feeling his slick pour out of him even more copiously as soon as he tried to lift himself from the bedsheets only to find he truly couldn’t move an inch since Bull had all his weight on him. “Fuck me,” he begged, not wanting to wait any longer.

Bull slowly pulled his fingers free, ignoring the whine of protest from Johnny as he brought his slick covered fingers to his own cock, taking a hold of it to direct the head against Johnny’s opening. It was the most enticing sight Bull had ever seen, the ring of muscles pink and pliant under his touch, dripping clear slick that was going to make it so easy for him to move inside. Bull rubbed the leaking head of his cock all over it, smearing his own precome there, marking him that way before he even started pushing it over the hole. He groaned loudly at slowly sinking inside and finally feeling the scorching heat of Johnny’s body tightly wrapped around him.

It was all Bull had been able to dream for long months, the most recurrent erotic fantasy he enjoyed whenever he had time to jerk off.

He almost couldn’t believe he finally had it: Johnny pliant under him, his legs spread for Bull to take him, knot and fill him up. The omega of his dreams begging Bull to fuck him hard and mark him.

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned, taking a moment before he slowly started rolling his hips, pulling himself almost completely out of Johnny before he thrust in once more, harder than ever at being balls deep in his friend. “I’m gonna mark you mine, Johnny. I’ll bite down on your pretty neck. And then I’m gonna send you home with a belly round with babies.”

“Yes, please,” Johnny almost sobbed, trying to push back and meet Bull’s thrusts, desperate to have the man fuck him faster, harder, until he was truly marking Johnny with his teeth.

Bull picked up his place slowly, but soon he dared move his hand from Johnny’s back to grab both his hips, pulling him back on his cock almost violently every time he pushed in. Their groans filled the air, the two of them moaning loudly and panting, out of breath and yet not even attempting to slow down.

Johnny loved the sound of their bodies slapping one against the other and reached back with a hand to try and grab one of Bull’s thighs or his asscheeks, happy to scratch at his skin as he tried to pull the man closer, deeper inside of him.

He was caught by surprise the moment Bull pulled completely out of him, leaving him open and empty. Before he could say anything or snarl at Bull to take him back, Bull grabbed at him once more. One moment Johnny was facing his pillow and the headboard of the bed, the next he was on his back, his eyes fixed on Bull’s grin and his ankles trapped in the hold of the alpha.

Bull squeezed them gently, rubbing his thumbs over Johnny’s bones before he let the legs fall to mattress, moving once more to blanket himself over his lover. “Want to see your face,” he whispered, holding himself up with one hand on the mattress beside Johnny’s shoulder, the other wrapped around Johnny’s cock.

Even if Johnny were to wish to scratch at him once more, or to bite Bull’s chin - or even better his throat - the moment Bull wrapped his fingers around his cock, squeezing at it a little too hard, he lost any will to fight with a high pitched whine.

Instead he wrapped his arms around Bull’s back, pulling him down to crash their mouths together, happy to go back to kissing him even as Bull let go of him to take a hold of his own cock and find his way back inside.

Johnny wrapped himself around Bull with arms and legs, happy to scratch down Bull’s back with both hands.

Bull groaned at the pain and he suddenly snapped his hips, driving himself deeper and harder in Johnny. Johnny almost screamed in pleasure, trying to push himself down on Bull’s cock to have more of it. He didn’t want to stop kissing Bull despite the fact it would have meant being able to tell Bull he wanted him to go back to touching him, to jerking him off.

But Bull was already doing great, putting his back into every thrust, the sounds of the slapping of their bodies against one another loud and obscene, and Johnny didn’t really want for anything to change.

When Bull moved one hand on him, possessively brushing it up his body, he seemed to know exactly what Johnny needed. Johnny held his breath when the alpha started grazing his nails over his skin, going over his ribs and up to his chest until he started circling around his nipples, pushing on his skin hard enough to leave red lines on his path.

Johnny let out a high whine, licking his lips and nodding, his cock twitching between them at the mere brush of one of Bull’s nails over one of his hard nipples.

“Bull, Bull-” he called him breathlessly, almost chanting his name, arching his back from the mattress in a desperate attempt to have more.

“You like it, don’t you?” Bull whispered, looking down at him with a mix of awe and smugness. He went back and forth over the little nub, torturing Johnny with his thumbnail, happy to see him writhe and moan under him.

Johnny was so focused on that pain that he didn’t even notice Bull leaning down over him until Bull’s breath hit the sweaty skin of his neck, paralyzing Johnny.

He could barely breathe, knowing what was to come, feeling the delicious drag of Bull’s teeth over the column of his neck. Johnny felt his mouth water in anticipation and he arched his neck, baring it for the alpha, a whine coming out of him unbidden at the mere thought of Bull not doing it. He wanted those teeth to sink in, he wanted Bull to be ferocious with it, to mark him in ways that Johnny would have to bear for years to come, showing all the boys around and all the people back home the scars of him being mated to a good, strong alpha.

He didn’t even notice how his breath grew laboured as he waited, at least until the moment Johnny felt Bull’s teeth really sink in, cutting his breath away. 

He closed his eyes in blissed out pleasure, his chin trembling at the pain and pleasure that shot through him at Bull savagely marking him as his mate. He held on tight to Bull’s shoulders, so lost in pleasure that he didn’t even notice how deeply he pressed his nails into his skin.

Bull groaned around a mouthful of Johnny’s neck, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the mix of pain and pleasure shooting through him at having his omega draw blood out of him even while he clenched his muscles around Bull’s cock.

“Yes, yes,” Johnny almost sobbed, gasping and moaning at the roll of Bull’s hips driving his cock deeper, pressing against his prostate and finally wrenching an orgasm out of him.

He tensed up with a shout, arching up under his alpha in a desperate attempt to push himself deeper on Bull’s cock even as he started spilling wave after wave of come with so much strength it almost hurt, all his muscles tensed up and his toes curled in pleasure.

Soon Bull felt his knot start to inflate and he snapped his hips, thrusting in as deep as he could into his lover’s body. He still hadn’t let go of Johnny’s neck, reticent of doing it before he knew for sure Johnny was properly marked and mated. He pressed himself over Johnny’s body, blanketing him to try and have every inch of Johnny’s naked skin take on his scent.

The moment his knot filled completely, locking the two of them together for good, Bull let go of Johnny’s neck to let out a loud moan at the crashing of his own orgasm over him. Johnny moaned and whined, wrapping his thighs more tightly around Bull’s hips, a large smile painted on his lips as he kept his alpha close.

Bull mumbled something incoherent against Johnny’s neck, slowly rolling his hips to press his knot back and forth against Johnny’s prostate as he went on licking and nuzzling at the mating mark he had left on his omega.

Johnny purred in satisfaction, a sound born from the depth of his chest. Knotted together, he finally felt he had all the time in the world to run his hands up and down Bull’s broad back, petting his alpha, happy to have Bull keep filling him up. He loved to feel how big Bull was compared to him, how strong he was with his muscles and the power behind them.

As soon as Bull lifted his head from his shoulder, Johnny dedicated himself to leaving a line of mixed kisses and bites over his jawline, marking him as thoroughly as he could.

Bull let him, smiling fondly down at him and stealing kisses from his lips as often as he could.

***

It wasn’t until three days later that Johnny’s heat finally started abating enough that he could manage to sleep for more than a quick nap between bouts of need.

Bull managed to make him eat something and drink some water before Johnny fell asleep, so exhausted his snores filled the whole room. Bull gently brushed his bangs off his forehead, watching with fondness as Johnny slept and drooled the pillow before getting up to eat and take a shower.

Bull groaned softly at the sting of water running down over the scratches Johnny had left all over his broad back while Bull moved on top of him.

He made sure to soap himself very carefully, not wanting to have to go and see Doc Roe after Johnny’s heat was over. His pale skin was marked by hickeys and bites, by bruises left by Johnny holding on tight to him, by lovely red scratches that ran from his shoulders to the small of his back. More than once Johnny had clawed at him hard enough to draw blood, not that Bull had any complaint about it.

He threw a glance at a still sleeping Johnny through the bathroom door before he moved slowly in front of the mirror above the sink, turning one way and the other to try and check the marks his lover had left on him.

He grinned at the black bruises on his hips and around his biceps, at the angry red of scratches that stood out over his white skin.

His cock twitched at the sight, filling up quickly at the memories of his Johnny marking him up. He wrapped one hand around it to slowly, almost distractedly, jerk himself off even as he brushed his thumb over one of the bruises Johnny had left by grabbing hard at his bicep. He pressed slightly over it, his breath quickening rapidly at the subtle ache of it.

He had heard so much talk through the years about how insatiable omegas would make an alpha lose their appetite for sex by the time the heat was done for, that he had seriously thought the stories to be true and started to fear he wouldn’t be able to satisfy Johnny properly.

Or, if he did manage to do that, that he might have possibly lost his desire to have more of Johnny for some time after it was all said and done. But that clearly wasn’t happening, in fact he couldn’t wait for Johnny to wake up once more and for him to want Bull deep inside his body.

He was considering the idea of making Johnny get on top of him and ride his cock, see if he’d scratch at his chest too, when he heard a rustling of sheets and a soft groan.

“Bull?” Johnny called from the bed, voice groggy with sleep.

Bull hummed softly and shut the lights in the bathroom as he went back to bed. “Coming, babe…”

Johnny rolled around to lie on his belly, dark eyes fixed on Bull even as he kicked the bedsheets off, presenting his naked body to him.

Bull groaned at the sight, admiring Johnny while he crawled back on the mattress and over his lover. “Beautiful.”

Johnny grinned broadly up at him, reaching up to run his hands over Bull’s chest. He quickly started getting wet again at having his handsome, strong alpha on top of him. He moaned when Bull started rubbing his thick cock over the crease of his hip, right against Johnny’s slender dick.

It was perfect up until the moment he took a deep sniff and found his alpha didn’t smell of him anymore.

He twisted his lips, glaring at him and sinking his nails into Bull’s broad shoulders. “You smell clean.”

Bull grinned at him, slowly canting his hips and rubbing their cocks together. “We’ll have to remedy that, won’t we?”

Johnny hummed, pulling him down in search of another kiss, and Bull went happily with it.

Bull knew he was going to walk out of there marked from the head down by his feisty omega, and he couldn’t wait to show everybody else.

Jokes of omegas being happy to be marked be damned.


End file.
